


Carry On

by hungryhungryterrors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cute Castiel, DCMB15, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, How Do I Tag, Innocent Castiel, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Little bit of angst, Naive Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Subtext, Supernatural Minibang 2015, dcbb15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryhungryterrors/pseuds/hungryhungryterrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting married, and if Dean wants to make it in time he's gonna have to suck it up and take a plane to Cali- which is gonna seriously put the hurt on his wallet! But when a mysterious stranger with a penchant for sugar offers Dean a blank check in exchange for carrying his suitcase on the plane to California, Dean's trip gets turned on its head. Armed with nothing but his 'nurturing' nature and a limited amount of patience, Dean has to keep his new friend Castiel out of trouble. Can he keep things under control or will the nutjob who cried angels get Dean into a tight spot he can't wiggle out of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I can't believe I was actually able to finish this! This is the first fic I've ever finished despite the many times and I've started and gave up. I was so happy to be a part of the [Dean/Cas Big Bang](http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com) for 2015. Though I was only able to do a mini bang this year, I have BIG plans for next year. Ooooo, it's gonna be so fun! Also! The lovely [thearronaut](http://thearronaut.tumblr.com) did some awesome art for this fic, you should go [check it out!!!](http://thearronaut.tumblr.com/post/131085064656/dcbb-2015-art-masterpost-carry-on-by)

Airports. Who the hell had created airports? Filled with whining kids and even whinier parents, airports were one of the few places where you were almost guaranteed to see the worst side of humanity all within fifteen minutes of arriving. All the noise of bustling passengers, squeaky carts heavy with suitcases, phones blowing up with messages, flight announcements… an airport was just a veritable hell that no one belonged in. Of course, airports wouldn’t need to exist without airplanes, so that brings Dean to his second question: who the hell decided humans needed to get up in the sky and fly around like douchenozzles in the first place? Dean wasn’t exactly the most religious person around, but even he felt that whatever entity responsible for creating humans- be that God, the universe, or whatever- would have given humans wings if they were supposed to fly. What was wrong with getting in a good car and driving?

_“It’s not fast enough,”_ his younger brother had bitched. _“Dean, the wedding is in a few days, there’s no way you can drive here and be in time for all the preparations.”_ As much as Dean had hated it, Sammy had had a point there. Of course, he _would_ have had time if he had been able to scrounge up enough money for gas, but of course the universe had decided to screw him over and grant everyone within a twenty mile radius of Lawrence, Kansas a pointed lack of car troubles. No way to make money in a car shop when all the cars work, so when push came to shove that plan had been scrapped in favor of spending _way_ too much money for flying death trap tickets. Ain’t that just awesome?

God, the friggin things Dean did for Sam. He had almost been tempted to just not go, best man duties be damned, but Dean knew he would never say no to his baby brother. Taking care of that kid was just about the only thing he had been good at, once upon a time. Course, that changed when Sam grew up to be a giant and went off to Stanford. He met a pretty girl, excelled in all his classes, and just like that, Dean was old news. He had known it would happen eventually. It wasn’t like many men carted their grown little brother around. It still sucked though. Majorly.

“What are you even doing with your life anymore, Dean?” Sam had once asked during one of his bitchfits. Dean had shouted for Sam to go to his room, announcing that he was tired of the younger’s attitude, but the truth had been that Dean hadn’t actually known the answer. He had almost tanked the car shop his dad had left him- turns out you don’t make money when you fix everyone’s cars for free. Every girlfriend he’d ever had ditched him because of how devoted he was to family, so that end of life wasn’t progressing either, and Sam had, sometime when Dean wasn’t looking, changed from his baby brother into a young man. Without Sam to take care of, Dean really wasn’t doing anything with his life- unless alcoholism and sleeping around were recently declared sports. In that case, he was training for the damn Olympics.

Still, maybe a little vacation would be nice, help clear his mind a little. Baby brother was getting married, weather should be nice, and the California girls should be even nicer- this was gonna be a good week. It better be, for what he paid anyway.

“Dean Winchester?”

Dean looked up. “Yeah, what?”

The short man holding a small suitcase popped a too large sucker into his mouth, holding out his free hand. “I’m Gabriel, nice to meet you,” he said, only through the sucker it sounded more like, “Ah’m Gahbrle, ‘ice oo eet oo.”

Dean suppressed a grimace, keeping his hands pointedly in his lap. “How do you know my name?”

Gabriel grinned, shrugging and taking his hand back. He pulled the sucker out with a pop, licking at it before answering. “I know your brother, Sam. Met him in Stanford- he’s a good kid. Told me a bit about his mother hen of a big brother.” He pointed at Dean’s chest with the sucker. “That and you’re still wearing your name tag from work.”

Dean looked down and scowled. He pulled the tag off, stuffing it in his pocket. “Alright, yeah, well nice to meet you too,” he said, rubbing his face. “I’ll tell Sam I saw you when I get to California.” Expecting Gabriel to see that for the dismissal it was, he leaned back in his uncomfortable seat, closing his eyes. After a moment, the whole row of seats jostled as someone plopped down next to him. The mechanic opened one eye, glaring at the peppy stranger. “Look, uh, I’m tired, and I’m not really in the mood for-”

“What are you doing taking a plane anyway, Deano? Sammy told me you’re afraid of heights?”

“I’m not afraid of heights,” Dean snapped. He scooted away from Gabriel a bit. “I just don’t think it’s natural to stuff people in a giant metal can and buzz around the sky like a bunch of jackasses.”

Gabriel nodded, a brow quirked. He popped the sucker back in, the stick jutting out from the corner of his lips as he pulled a phone out of the a pocket on the suitcase resting in his lap. After a bit of typing he pulled the sucker out, smacking his lips. “Well, good news is according to ABC News, you’re were more likely to die on the way here than in an actual plane crash.” He laughed. “Isn’t that funny? Hmmm, ‘The DTT found Air carriers accounted for just 138 deaths a year among the general population, compared with 36,676 deaths by motor vehicle, 5,150 by large trucks and 3,112 by motorcycle over a five year average.’ Wow, maybe we should just fly everywhere, huh Deano?”

Dean groaned. “Dude, don’t you have anything better to do than spout death statistics at some guy you don’t even know?”

Gabriel shook his head, giving Dean a cheeky smile. Then he straightened. “No, wait, you’re right, I do have something better to do. Tell me Deano, how much did that plane ticket set you back.”

“What? How’s that any of your business?”

“Relax, I’m just trying to figure out how much to offer you.”

Dean frowned. “Offer me for what, exactly?”

Gabriel looked around before leaning in. “Well you see, I have a…. package that needs handling.”

Dean jerked back. “Whoa whoa, hey! I don’t know what you heard from Sam, but I don’t swing that way,” he snapped, glaring. Well, he kind of swung every which way, but that wasn’t really this guy’s business.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Not the package I’m talking about, Deano, though if you really wanted….” He waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

“Yeah no, I’m gonna pass.”

“Your loss. Anyway, what I mean is this.” He nudged the suitcase in his lap. “I need you to take this on the plane as your carry on to California. Once you get there, you’re gonna call this number,” he turned the suitcase, thumping the number on the side, “And leave it where you’re told.”

Dean’s brows furrowed and he edged back a bit. “I’m not gonna be a damn drug mule, dude.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Dean, Dean, Dean, come on. Do you really think I would have been able to get this through security checks if it was anything illegal?”

Well, that was a good point.

“Alright, so what _is_ in it?” Dean asked.

Gabriel chuckled, licking at his sucker. “Sorry, Deano, if you want the money you gotta accept that you’re on a need-to-know basis, and this is something you definitely don’t need to know. It’s best for everyone involved, trust me.”

“So you want me to just take some unidentified object on the plane with me where it could blow up, spray something, or get me arrested, and in exchange I get, what? A reimbursement for my plane tickets? No way, not happening.”

“What if I gave you a blank check then?”

That made Dean pause.

He eyed the strange man for a moment, and the suitcase, as if staring hard enough would unlock their secrets. Then he scoffed.

“Bullshit. You’re not gonna give me a blank check.”

Gabriel only grinned, producing a checkbook from seemingly nowhere. He flipped it open, filling everything out but the amount. Then, he tore it out of the book with a crisp _pshhhhht_ and passed it to Dean. “Now what do you say?”

Dean stared at the check open mouthed for a moment. “So if I wrote five hundred…?”

“Wouldn’t be a problem, Deano.”

“Five hundred thousand?”

“If you like.”

“Bullshit,” Dean said again, gaping. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, sure five hundred thousand is no problem- doesn’t matter what I write on this check, you’re just gonna cancel it as soon as you get out of the airport.”

Gabriel gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. “Oh Dean, you wound my pride. I would never.” He held up three fingers, grinning. “Scouts honor.” He licked at the sucker again. “Besides, what have you got to lose? All you have to do is take a package that’s already made it through security checks to California, and if the check bounces, oh well, chalk it up as one of life's weird experiences. It’s not like you can afford to say no, can you Deano?”

“Shut up.” Of course, the douche was right, Dean _couldn’t_ afford to say no. The tickets had set him back severely, and to pass up a chance to make so much money so easily would be a sin. He sighed, looking off to the side. “Let’s say I agree to this. What happens next? I get to California, pass this off and then, what?”

“Then you go enjoy yourself and drink lots of free booze at your baby brother’s wedding. And chat up the bridesmaids, of course.” Gabriel winked.

“So that’s it, I get rid of the suitcase and I’m out?”

“Jeez louise, Deano, quit acting like a criminal trying to get out the business with ‘one last job.’ It’s just a simple favor, that’s all. Cross my heart.” He drug the sucker stick across his chest in an x, grinning.

After a long moment, Dean huffed, shaking his head. “Alright, I’ll do it. I’m friggin crazy for it, but fine, I’ll take the suitcase with me.”

Gabriel jumped up. “Great! Glad to hear it.” He plopped the suitcase in Dean’s lap, starting to head away.

“Thanks Deano! Tell Samsquatch I say congrats on the missus, ‘kay?”

“Hey, get back here!”

“Oh, and Dean?” Gabriel stopped, turning. His smile was gone, expression oddly serious. “Do not, under any circumstances, open that case. Got that?”

Dean frowned, confused. “Uh, sure?”

Gabriel grinned again. “Great! See ya around.” With that, he popped the sucker in his mouth and whipped around, quickly disappearing in the throng of people.

The mechanic clutched the suitcase close, brows furrowed.

“That was weird,” he said to himself.

 

* * *

 

Just as Gabriel had said, the case made not a peep throughout the flight, though Dean may have white knuckled the entire trip. But hey, he hadn’t puked this time, so that was a win. Sam and Jess’s house was apparently too full of her family for Dean to stay with them, so that was less of a win, but, well, he’d already spent a shit ton on getting here, might as well crash in sleazy style at the lovely Super 8 knock off motel.

After paying and getting settled in his room (it’s too goddamn hot in California, thank god for air conditioning) Dean found himself staring at the suitcase. What the hell could be in it? There was one simple way to find out. But then, Gabriel had specifically said not to open the case. Well who the hell was Gabriel to tell Dean what to do? Okay, so he _was_ the guy who had handed Dean a blank check... but how would he know if Dean opened the suitcase? It’s not like it would explode or anything. One little peek couldn’t hurt….

“Alright, let’s see what the weird little bastard’s hiding in you, huh?” Dean said to the suitcase, jumping up. He swung it around until the zipper faced him, and slowly, with all the care of a man defusing a bomb, undid the zipper, one tooth at a time. He put both hands on top of the case, waiting. The suitcase didn't move. He shifted his hands to either side of the lid. The case sat still, daring him to reveal its secrets. With a shout Dean flung the case open and jumped back.

Nothing shot at him, nothing exploded, nothing screeched or beeped or shouted, jingled or jangled, or even jiggled.

He opened his clenched eyes and stared at the blue ball of light resting in the case. _That's_ what all the fuss was about? He had smuggled a _nightlight_ into California?

Dean laughed at himself.

"Can't believe I made such a big deal out of you," he said, reaching out to pick up the ball.

The second his outstretched fingers made contact, the ball hummed, pushing into his hand.

Suddenly everything was warm and fuzzy and calm, and Dean grinned dumbly. Then there was a ringing in his ears, high pitched and gratingly unpleasant. He grimaced as it grew louder and louder. The ball of light shoved against his hand, straining as though trying to push through his skin. He grunted, trying to push the ball back into the suitcase, but it pushed back, knocking him flat on his ass. As soon as he let go of the ball, the ringing stopped. He watched in shock as it flitted around the room before squeezing it's way out through the crack under the door.

Well. Fuck.

The mechanic jumped up, throwing the door open and chasing after the ball. It bounced about, pausing here and there before sneaking up on a man in a trenchcoat.

“Hey, behind you!” Dean shouted at the man.

The man turned with a bemused expression, jerking back from the blue ball of light. It got in his face, seemingly sizing him up before shoving itself under his chin, nuzzling his throat. Dean stood frozen as the ball pushed closer and closer until it seemed to melt into the man’s skin. The man rubbed his neck in confusion before seizing up and collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Shit!” He shot forward, kneeling and searching for the stranger’s pulse. It was there, steady, but slow. At least, he thought it was slow. How fast is a heart supposed to beat anyway? Dean groaned, looking around. Despite it being the middle of the day, the parking lot was completely empty. Should he call for help? Just how was he supposed to explain what happened- I smuggled a ball of light in from Kansas and it sunk into this guy’s neck? He’d either be carted off to jail or the nuthouse. Possibly both.

“Hey, you alright? Come on buddy, wake up.” Dean smacked the stranger’s cheeks lightly, to no avail. All he got was a moan and a slight twitch. Dean rocked on his heels, frowning. He couldn’t just leave the guy on the ground out in this heat. With a huff, he grabbed the stranger’s arms, maneuvering his body into a more carriable position. Grunting, Dean straightened, staggering back into his room and dropping the man onto the bed. Not a single peep from the stranger. Looking around once more to make sure no one had seen them, Dean closed and locked his door, turning back to the problem at hand.

Suddenly his phone rang. He jumped before cursing and digging it out of his pocket. A picture of Sam wearing antlers for a Christmas photo filled the screen and Dean groaned, giving the unconscious man another glance. He pushed accept, pushing the phone against his ear. “Hey, Sammy, what’s up?”

_“Dean, hey! Did you survive your flight?”_

“Yup. Just got in my room, pretty tired right now. I was gonna take a nap.”

_“Oh okay. Well, I was calling to ask if you wanna come out to dinner with me and Jess tonight? We were thinking of going somewhere special since we won’t see each other after tonight, not until the wedding-”_

“Yeah, uhuh, sounds great, Sammy. I’m really tired, think I can let you go?”

There was a moment of silence. Then Sam groaned, and even in his panicked state Dean could practically hear his little brother’s bitchface over the phone. _“What’s her name, Dean? Do you even know? Whatever, I’ll leave you to it. Just make sure you make it to Evvia by six o clock, alright? I’ll text you the address.”_

“I’ll be there, Sam,” Dean said, but Sam had already hung up.

_Jeez, isn’t it supposed to be the bride that gets all riled up before the wedding?_ Dean asked himself. He scowled, shaking his head. Not important right now. He crossed the room, standing in front of the unconscious stranger. Looking closer, it seemed odd that he had been hanging around some second rate motel- underneath his trench coat the man wore a business suit, crumpled a bit as though he had forgotten to iron it. The blue tie was backwards, with a small stain on the tip. Ok so maybe trench coat guy wasn't so weird to see here- and what was he doing in a coat in this weather anyways? Dean frowned. Just his luck to accidentally knock out the weirdo. He almost turned away before something caught his eye. The man’s wallet peeked out from an inner pocket of his coat, and Dean slipped it out, opening it up.

“‘James Novak,’” he read aloud. The man’s ID picture was kind of cute- he looked frazzled, eyes wide in surprise and hair all mussed up. It looked like he had ran his hands through his hair all day before the picture. Dean chuckled at the thought. He looked down at the man on the bed, tendrils of guilt creeping up through his chest. Wouldn’t it be a nasty surprise for the poor guy to wake up in some strange man’s bed in a seedy motel room? “Sorry about that, Jimmy.” He pat the man’s cheek. Piercing blue eyes snapped open and the man covered Dean’s hand with his own. Dean jerked in surprise, frozen like a deer in headlights. The man slowly let his eyes slip shut. “I have felt you before. You held me earlier. It felt… nice.” He let go of Dean’s hand, pushing himself up. He gave the room a calm look before turning his attention to Dean. “Who are you?”

“I uh, I’m Dean. Uh, are you ok? You bumped your head pretty good out there.” Dean backed up a bit, slowly lowering himself into the chair next to the bed.

"I am fine. This body sustained no damage." The strange man gave him a bemused look. "Where am I?"

Dean winced. "You're, ah, in my room. Look, Jimmy-James, I'm sorry about this. You collapsed outside, and I didn't know who you were, and calling an ambulance seemed like overkill, so-

"So you brought me into your room instead." The strange man looked around again. Dean watched, nodding with a frown. "Why did you call me Jimmy James?"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

The strange man shook his head. Dean waited.

"Alright so what _is_ your name?" He prompted after a moment.

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord.” Castiel swung his legs over the side of the bed, going to stand. Immediately he crumpled to the floor with a huff. Dean jerked forward, hand outstretched. Before he could move to help, surprised blue eyes peered over the mattress. “It seems walking is going to be much more difficult than it looks,” Castiel said, and Dean was struck with the urge to laugh. It wasn’t a ‘haha funny laugh’, but more of a, ‘sure universe, screw me over just a little bit more, why don’t ya?’ laugh.

Dean stood and stared down at the man in disbelief as Castiel attempted to use the blankets to pull himself up, only succeeding in pulling them down and tangling himself in the sheets. In seconds he was no more then a lump of wriggling blankets and limbs, tufts of hair almost obscuring the one bright eye peeking out from within its cottony prison.

“So were you crazy before the blue ball hit you, or is this all for me?” Dean groaned and rubbed his face. He went around the bed and knelt down in front of Castiel, frowning. “Alright alright, quit your squirming, hold still.” Dean pulled at the blankets, pushing them away from Castiel’s head. Castiel smiled at him as soon as his face was clear and Dean shook his head.

“Hello Dean. I do not think I have full control over my limbs yet.”

“You think?” Dean removed the last sheet wrapped around Castiel’s legs and stood. He held a hand out. Castiel only cocked his head. Dean huffed and shook his hand. The ‘angel of the Lord’ seemed to get the message, his mouth making an ‘o’ shape in understanding as he took Dean’s hand. The mechanic heaved Castiel up and plopped him back on the bed. Dean went back to his chair, and the two stared at each other.

“Alright, Mr. Crazy Pants, run that last bit by me again?” Dean said after a moment.

“I do not think I have full control over my limbs-”

“No no no, not that part, the crap about you being an angel,” Dean snapped. Castiel made the ‘o’ shape with his mouth again and nodded gravely.

“Yes. That is why I am in this body. Angels outside of heaven need some sort of vessel to reside in for full mobility. I myself have never been out of heaven. It feels very strange to be in this body- I prefer my true form, but until the archangels cease hunting the rest of the angels, I will have to make do.” Castiel looked down at his legs suddenly, poking at them. “Will legs always be this difficult?”

Dean watched the shorter man prod at his own thighs for a moment, cursing his luck. He wanted to be rude, but at the near childlike look of trust Castiel gave him any venom in his words dried up. “No, you’re probably still a little disoriented from your fall. Just… just sit there for a while, alright?”

“Alright Dean. What am I supposed to do while I sit here?” Castiel looked at him expectantly, still squeezing his thighs a bit. Dean rolled his eyes but got up, retrieving his laptop.

He opened it up and handed it to Castiel. “The motel’s got free wifi. Entertain yourself until I figure out what to do with you.”

Castiel took the laptop with a subdued sort of reverence, stroking the screen.

“Hey, don’t touch the screen dude! You’ll get fingerprints all over it.” Dean huffed and took the laptop back, holding it against his waist to rub the smudge off.

"What is that a painting of?" Castiel asked once Dean returned to device to his lap.

Dean grinned. "That, my friend, is one good looking lady. A 1967 Chevrolet Impala, sexiest car alive. They don't make em like that anymore, man." He sighed, thinking about his own Impala back in Kansas. Missouri had promised to take good care of her, but he still missed his Baby.

"I did not know you could drive paintings. Humans have certainly advanced since the last time I observed them." Castiel's brow furrowed and he turned the laptop this way and that, as though trying to picture riding the laptop to the store.

Dean shook his head with a groan. "So who's responsible for you?" he asked. Castiel looked back up at him, still confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you have anyone I can call to let them know where you are?"

Castiel shook his head. "I do not think so. I have no memory of meeting anyone to call."

"Well do you have a phone?"

Castiel paused. Then he pat himself up and down. He pulled a little black flip phone out of his coat pocket. "Do you mean like this?"

Dean took it with a nod. "Yeah, I mean like this. Just sit there and keep yourself busy while I try to find someone who's looking for you, okay? And be careful with it, that laptop costed me a couple hundred bucks. Password's 'cherrypie83,'* no spaces."

Castiel nodded, already absorbed in trying to figure out the laptop. "Cherry pie 83, no spaces."

Dean almost turned and left him to it, but, on the hunch that Castiel had taken him a little too literally, entered the password in for him anyway. He spent ten minutes showing the clueless man the basics (and clearing his browser history) and soon the 'angel' was intensely focused on an episode of SpongeBob.

"If they live underwater, how are they able to build a campfire?" he asked, the crease between his brows deepening.

Dean snorted. "Your guess is as good as mine, buddy." With that he went to seat himself on a stool at the counter that all motel rooms seem to have. He flipped Castiel's phone open, opening the contacts. There wasn't many. There were a few labeled work, a couple labeled ICE, and one labeled wife. Dean looked back the man who sat watching a children's cartoon about a talking sponge with all the wonder of a man witnessing a miracle and wondered how the hell he had managed to snag a wife. But whatever, that seemed as good a start as any. He pushed the call button and held the phone up to his ear, waiting while it rang.

It almost seemed like he'd have to leave a message but then, _"I told you if you insisted on going on that ridiculous pilgrimage not to call me."_

Dean smiled his most charming smile despite knowing she couldn't see it. It helped set his tone. "Hello, ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have your husband, Castiel, here with me and I was wondering if you knew he was gone?"

The woman paused. _"He's going by Castiel now?"_ she asked with a huff. _"Look, I'm sure you mean well, but please, mind your own business. I told him what would happen if he left, and that didn't stop him. Don't call back. In fact, delete my number."_ There was a click, and just like that the conversation was over. Awesome.

Dean sighed, rubbing his face. Alright, well there was still several numbers he could try. And try he did. The family contacts were all about the same as the wife, and the work contacts were mad because apparently Castiel, or Jimmy, or whatever the hell his name was had left them to dry during the end of fiscal year or something. No one wanted anything to do with him.

After about an hour of failed calls and one wrong number Dean dropped the phone with a huff, finding a bit of petty satisfaction at its loud clatter. He went back to the chair beside the bed, sinking down and closing his eyes with a tired sigh. What the hell was he supposed to do with this nut job? Dean rubbed his face.

Suddenly his lap was full of Castiel, arms slinking behind his neck as the other man settled in. Dean opened his eyes, glaring. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

"Worms communicate by snuggling, Dean. I learned that on your laptop." Castiel wriggled a bit as though to emphasize his point.

"And what does that have to do with you invading my personal space?"

Castiel frowned as though it should have been obvious. "I am attempting to communicate with you like a worm." He squeezed Dean a little. "What am I saying now?"

Dean gave him a fake smile. "I don't know Cas, why don't you tell me what _I'm_ saying with _my_ body language?" He pushed Castiel off, or attempted to anyway. The holy accountant held on pretty tightly. Castiel's brow creased and goddammit he was actually trying to piece it together. "Dammit Cas, I'm telling you to get the hell off! Grown men don't _snuggle._ " Dean spat the last word like it was dirty, flushing slightly.

Castiel reluctantly pulled back, stepping back on wobbly legs until he could sit on the bed again. "Am I to assume you do not like physical contact?"

"Yes, Cas, assume the hell out of that. Just talk like a normal person, you're not a damn worm."

Castiel nodded.

Dean scoffed and stood, heading towards the door. "I'm getting food- _stay here_. Do _not_ leave this room unless it's an absolute emergency, got it? I'll bring you back something."

"Of course Dean. I will stay here."

Dean nodded. "I'll be back."

"I was saying 'thank you.'"

Dean turned back. "What?" he asked, somewhat exasperated.

Castiel was smiling, again with that childlike innocence that made it hard to stay mad at him. "For taking me in and trying to help me. I was attempting to say 'thank you.'"

Dean stared at him, unsure of how to respond for a moment. "I, uh.... You're welcome, Cas." He hurried out of the door before the other man could say anything else.

 

* * *

 

Dean stayed out a little longer than necessary. But hey, considering what he was returning to, he didn't feel the least bit guilty in milking the solitude for all it was worth. Eventually, though, he found himself back in front of the door to his room, bag of cheeseburgers in one hand and case of beer in the other (with a can of soda stuffed into his pocket for Castiel- no way he giving that weirdo alcohol). After an awkward bit of maneuvering he made it inside, kicking the door shut.

The room was empty.

Dean's chest tightened and he dropped the food on the counter, eyes darting around the room. Where had the nut gone? Was he in the bathroom?

"Cas?" Dean called. A flicker of movement from the curtains caught his eye and he turned. Two dark loafers stuck out from underneath the curtain. Dean swore and almost yelled. He stopped himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What the hell are you doing, Cas?"

"I am hiding, Dean," came the muffled reply. "I read about hide and seek on your laptop. You are supposed to find me."

Dean closed his eyes with a groan. It was hard to convince himself not to just turn around and walk right back out of the room. Eventually he shook his head and went to the curtain. He pulled it back and looked down at the smiling idiot.

"You found me. Very good, Dean. Now you hide and I will seek you."

"Yeah, how about 'No.' Come on, I brought food."

Castiel looked behind Dean to the bag on the counter, sniffing. "What did you bring?"

"Cheeseburgers and fries. Bad for the body, good for the soul. Eat up, it's probably gonna be the last good meal we have today, knowing Sammy's taste in restaurants." It took a moment for Dean to realize what he had said. When had he decided to take Castiel to the restaurant?

"Are we going somewhere else to eat?" Castiel asked, moving to seat himself at the counter. He opened the bag and pulled out a burger, turning it this way and that.

Dean rubbed his neck, hesitant to answer. "Yeah, my brother is having dinner with his fiancé tonight and we're gonna go eat with them. Knowing him, he'll have us chowing down on rabbit food, so it's best we fill up now- and take the damn paper off the burger before you take a bite!"

Castiel looked wide eyed at Dean before slowly spitting out the bite of burger. He peeled the spit soaked paper off the piece and put it back in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He smiled after a moment. "I like this very much, Dean."

Dean snorted, pulling the Orange soda out of his pocket. He opened it and handed it to Castiel, sitting on the stool next to him and pulling a bottle of beer out of the case. Dean watched with a begrudging smile as Castiel took a sip and jumped a bit in surprise.

"This tingles in my mouth. Is it supposed to do that?" Castiel peered into the can, one eye squinched shut.

Dean chuckled, taking a swig out of his own drink. "Yeah, Cas, it's a soda. Sodas are fizzy."

Castiel nodded, taking another small sip before setting his drink down.

Dean grabbed his own burger, unwrapping it and taking the first precious bite with a moan. Not quite as good as his own, perhaps, but still pretty damn tasty.

The two ate quietly, and the calm was most welcome. Eventually they finished, and Dean decided to turn on the tv. He sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through several channels before settling on a hospital drama.

"Looks like nothing's on. Guess we'll have to settle for _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ \- better than nothing, right?" Dean tried to look uninterested, but halfway through the episode it was clear he was completely engrossed in the show. He didn't even protest when Castiel decided to leave his stool in favor of sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor between Dean's legs.

"What makes him so sexy?" Castiel asked after a while.

Dean snorted as though it were fairly obvious. "Lots of things, dude- his hair, his confidence, his charm on the ladies, and most importantly, the fact that he wears cowboy boots instead of tennis shoes."

Castiel nodded, though Dean could tell he didn't really understand.

"Just enjoy the show, buddy."

A little later on Castiel had more questions. "Why are they kissing if they so clearly dislike each other? Is that normal?"

Dean chuckled. "Sure it is. Sometimes, when you really like someone, you pretend you don't- maybe you think it won't work out, or you're scared of committing. But eventually, you're feelings catch up with you, and something gives." Dean looked down to see Castiel looking up, throat stretching as he tipped his head back to listen. It was most definitely not cute. Well, maybe a little. Dean shrugged. "People are weird like that."

Castiel nodded as best he could in the current position before focusing on the show again.

After a moment Dean added, "Course sometimes you just want angry hate sex- that's always fun."

 

* * *

 

They watched several episodes until Dean decided it was time to call a taxi. If they were late Sam would bite their heads off.

As Dean was getting clothes out of his suitcase he knocked over the case Gabriel had given him. It fell to the floor, splayed open with the number written on one side practically staring Dean down. He paused, eyeing it warily. Should he call the number? Maybe whoever was supposed to come pick the case up could explain to him what had happened to Castiel- what made him all... innocent and naive.

_"Do not, under any circumstances, open that case. Got that?”_

Dean swore under his breath. As soon as those goons opened the case they'd know Dean hadn't listened. Who knew what they'd do then. It was best to wait, at least until after the wedding.

Once Dean was changed into better pants and a button up shirt and plain light blazer he came out of the bathroom to see Castiel poking around his suitcase. To his surprise, it was more amusing to see the 'angel' squeeze at a tube of toothpaste than angering. Dean chuckled a bit despite himself. The loon was kind of growing on him.

Castiel seemed fascinated with his find, squishing the tube this way and that until he noticed he had an audience. He put the toothpaste back and pointed at Dean. "You changed. Did you get dirty?"

"Nah, you're supposed to look nice for this sort of thing. I was in my work clothes earlier anyway." Dean joined Castiel in front of his suitcase, stuffing everything back in.

Castiel frowned but nodded. "I thought you looked really nice earlier. Like how Dr. Sexy always looked nice. You look nice now too though."

Dean flushed, clearing his throat. "Ah, thanks Cas." He zipped his suitcase up, pointedly not looking at the other.

"Do I look nice?" Castiel asked, peering up at Dean.

Dean sighed, looking him over. "Well if you'd take that raggedy ass coat off you'd look better. It's a hundred friggin degrees outside, Cas, what do you need a coat for anyway?" He helped Castiel shrug out of the coat, throwing it on the bed. "And it's just dinner with my brother and his fiancé- you don't need to be so formal, so the tie can go too. It's stained anyway." Dean undid the tie for Castiel, trying not to think of it as undressing the other man. Castiel only smiled at him as he slipped the tie through the collar.

"Do I look nice now, Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat again, not meeting the other's eyes. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, Cas, you look pretty good." Dean fidgeted with the tie, wrapping it around his fist for a moment. "Well, maybe you could do with one less button done." His hands most certainly did not stutter as he undid the button for Castiel, smoothing the wrinkles out of the dull white fabric. "There. You look good, Cas. Ready to slay the ladies." _Ready to slay me too, if you weren't so many parts short of a working engine._ Dean pushed past Castiel, shaking his head with a scoff. Note to self: do not hit on the basket case.

"Well, thank you Dean, but I do not think I will be harming any females tonight," Castiel said, and if Dean weren't so sure he was sincere it would have sounded like sarcasm.

There was a honk outside and Dean snorted. "It's a phrase, Cas, don't take everything so literal. Now come on, our ride's here."

They arrived at the restaurant at 6:10, and Sam already had his patented bitchface plastered on as he stood waiting. Even so, when Dean got out of the car, Sam smiled. They embraced tightly, rocking a bit.

"Man, it sure is good to see your ugly mug again, Sammy," Dean said, squeezing his brother before letting go. He patted Sam's cheek with a grin. "Damn, I think you got even taller."

"Or you're just shrinking," Sam said with a smirk. His brow furrowed when he noticed Castiel standing behind Dean. "Who's this?"

Dean frowned before remembering who Sam meant. "Oh! Yeah, this is Castiel. C'mere Cas."

Castiel stepped forward, smiling. "You must be Dean's brother. It is nice to meet you. I must admit, when Dean said you were his little brother, I pictured you being smaller."

Sam laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Dean may be older, but he hasn't been taller than me since before I left for college."

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up, Gigantor. All the ladies will tell you I've got the inches where it really counts." Dean smirked.

"Where does it really count, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean sputtered a bit, trying to figure out how to explain it in the most kid friendly way.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam started with his own smirk, "Where does it really count?"

"Isn't Jess inside waiting for us?" Dean huffed, pushing past Sam. "Come on, dude, it's your last night together before the wedding, don't waste it being a douche."

Sam rolled his eyes before taking the lead. "Whatever, just come on."

Dean and Castiel followed him inside the restaurant and to the table where Jess sat. Dean smiled wide at his sister-in-law-to-be. "Jess I swear you get prettier every time I see you- what are you still doing with my geek of a brother?"

Jess laughed, standing to hug Dean. "I'm glad you could come, Dean, it's great to see you."

Dean squeezed her tight, lifting her a bit. "I'm the best man! No way I could miss this."

When they parted Jess gestured to Sam. "Maybe you can calm Groomzilla over there down?"

Dean pulled a face, shrugging. "I dunno, Jess, he's pretty much always been a bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, jerk."

Jess laughed again at the two before she noticed Castiel. "Oh, aren't you gonna introduce us, Dean?"

"This is Castiel. Cas, this is Jess, the Sammy's fiancé. Hope you don't mind, had to bring him along."

"Of course we don't mind, do we Sam?" Jess smiled, holding her hand out.

Castiel only stared at it for a moment. "I do not need help up, but thank you," he said, perplexed.

Dean let loose a nervous chuckle, nudging Castiel's shoulder. "Very funny, dude. Just shake her hand."

Castiel's brow furrowed but he did as he was told, taking Jess's hand between his own and jiggling it a bit. Jess laughed as she took her hand back.

"It's very nice to meet you, Castiel."

"It is nice to meet you to meet you as well, Jess. Did you know that bees communicate by dancing?"

Dean groaned. "Do not start dancing dude."

The crease between Castiel's brow deepened as he looked at Dean. "I do not know how to dance, Dean, I am not a bee." Sure, now he starts to act normal. Well, somewhat normal. Suddenly, Castiel stiffened.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean tried to follow his gaze, but it was just a waitress. A particularly stern looking one, but still.

"Dean, you must not let them catch me," Castiel said quietly. He would not take his eyes off the waitress, edging closer into Dean's side. "If they find me they will take my grace and use it to do horrible things. Please, do not let them take me."

Dean pat his back comfortingly, rubbing in small circles. "Hey, hey come on, Cas, it's alright. She's just a waitress, no one's here to get you, ok? I got you, no one's taking you anywhere while I'm here, alright? Come on, it's time to eat. You hungry? I'll let you get whatever you want, whatever you pick out. Just come sit down Cas." Dean spoke in low, soothing tones, trying not to let Sam and Jess hear. "Come sit down Cas."

Castiel finally tore his eyes away from the waitress, nodding hesitantly. "Can I try ice cream? I read about it on your laptop."

Dean laughed a little, relieved. "Sure, you can try ice cream." He smiled at Sam and Jess, who seemed to be a bit worried. "Alrighty, who's ready to eat?"

Despite his little... fit, for lack of a better word, Castiel calmed quickly. He sat a little too close to Dean, but, not wanting Castiel to panic as he had earlier, Dean didn't say a word about it. Instead he helped Castiel order his food. Soon, everyone had forgotten the odd incident.

When everyone had finished with their meals (Castiel having given the rest of his ice cream to Dean after it gave him a brain freeze- "I told you not to eat it so fast, Cas," Dean had chuckled) Sam patted at his jacket pocket. "Damn. Jess, I think I left my wallet in the car. I'll be right back, ok?" He gave Dean a pointed look. "Dean, wanna come help me find it?"

Dean snorted, shaking his head. "No, find it yourself. You're a big, big boy." A sharp kick hit his shin and he almost swore as Sam's look intensified. "Alright, fine, I'm coming, jeez."

Castiel suddenly gripped at Dean's sleeve, eyes wide. "Dean."

"Chill out, Cas, I'll be right outside." Dean pulled out of Castiel's hold and both he and Sam headed outside.

As they approached a Prius, Dean groaned. "Aw come on, Sammy, I thought I raised to have better taste. A Prius?"

Sam snorted. "Yeah yeah, go ahead and judge, but while you're rolling around in that gas guzzler I'm getting 50 miles to the gallon."

"Hey! No bad mouthing Baby- you practically grew up in her leather seats, show some respect."

"Whatever Dean." Sam leaned against the Prius, and Dean was struck with the urge to make some smart comment about how funny he looked being so big for such a small car. Sam cut him off with a look before he could. "You know we're not out here to look for my wallet," he said after a moment, pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

Dean sighed, nodding. "Yeah, go ahead and say your piece."

Sam was quiet for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "Dean, you're my brother, alright? You know I would never judge you- for anything."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Yeah, why?"

"So then why didn't you tell me you were... whatever you are?" Sam gave Dean a hurt look. "Don't you trust me, Dean?"

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

"Well, Cas- isn't he your boyfriend?"

" _What?_ No! No, what the _hell_ , Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened and he stood straighter. "Wait, so- so you and Cas aren't-"

"No we're not! Dude, I met him, like, today!"

" _What?_ Why the hell did you bring him here then?"

Dean glared, a little unsure himself but unwilling to admit that. "Because... because the guy's a nut job, ok? I accidentally knocked him out and when he came to he was going on about angels and vessels and all this bullcrap and I couldn't just leave him to wander around all crazy like that! Someone's gotta keep the idiot from killing himself and since none of his friends or family wanna do it I got stuck with the job." Dean whipped around, taking a few steps away from Sam. He rubbed up his face through his hair and down again, pulling at his mouth. "Jesus, Sam, what the hell made you think that?"

"You just seemed... I don't know, protective and caring. I didn't know what else to think- it didn't occur to me he might just be some crazy stranger you felt responsible for."

Dean huffed a laugh, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, guess that's not the first thing that comes to mind."

Both brothers were quiet for a moment.

Then Sam cleared his throat. "So you're not, ah...?"

"Not gay? No." Dean turned back. "Technically I'm bi, but whatever."

Sam's brows shot up into his hairline and he nodded, obviously trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh. Right. Ok. Um, well I'm glad you're comfortable enough to tell me. Like I said, you're my brother and I accept you-"

"Let's skip the chick flick moment and head back inside, Sammy."

"Yeah, let's do that," Sam said, pushing himself off the car. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it anymore than Dean did. They reached the door and Sam sighed, blocking the way. "Wait. Hold on, before we go back in... what are you doing, Dean?"

The older Winchester frowned, head tilting a bit. "What?"

"With Cas, I mean. You're not doing that thing you do, are you?"

"Gee, Sammy, could you be a bit more vague, I almost had a clue what you were talking about. What 'thing'?"

Sam rolled his eyes, a hand finding its way to his hip. "You know what thing Dean, your, I don't know, your mother hen thing."

Dean scoffed, brow furrowing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That thing you do when you find some poor lost soul and try to take care of them."

The older Winchester snorted. "I don't do that."

Sam pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you don't remember Jo? Or Charlie, or Benny, or Kevin? None of those ring any bells?"

"Oh I see, so I'm not allowed to help people, is that it, Sam?"

"No, except that's not what you do, Dean. Ever since I went to college, you find the closest broken person, try to take them in and fix their problems and when they leave you get all moody and depressed!"

" _Sam_ ," Dean warned.

Sam stopped, taking a deep breath. "Look, Dean, I don't want to fight. I just want to make sure you're not seriously screwing up here, okay? 'Cause look, I know you have this weird thing about looking after people, but this? This is going a little far. You don't have to replace me with the latest screwball off the street."

"We are _so_ not having this conversation." Dean tried to push past his brother but Sam blocked the way, an imploring expression on his face that only pissed Dean off even more.

"Dean I just want to make sure you don't get into trouble! I know you're having troubles at the shop, you don't need to add another person to that."

Dean stepped back and glared at his brother, refusing to say a word. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, almost goading Sam into a response.

The younger man only sighed, stepping away from the door. "Dean, just promise me you're not gonna let this get out of hand ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

As they made their way back into the restaurant, Dean's eyes went straight to the table. He felt... anxious- wired from the argument. Something else was bound to go wrong and further sour his mood, and he worried for a moment that when they got back they would see that some random stranger had set Castiel's hair on fire, or something else ridiculous. As his gaze settled on the currently not blazing nutball a bit of that anxiety faded away. Because that meant Castiel had not gotten himself into trouble, that's all. To his relief, Castiel and Jess seemed to be chatting quite amicably, even laughing a bit, though Dean could tell Castiel was a little unsure as to what he had said that was so humorous.

"What are you two getting up to?" Sam asked, giving an easy smile that gave no hint to the strained conversation they had had.

Jess gestured to Castiel, still giggling. "This silly thing here was telling me all about the show he and Dean watched. What was it again, Dean, _Dr. Sexy, M.D._?"

Dean flushed, pursing his lips. "So it's a guilty pleasure. Sammy here watches the food network."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, no doubt a witty counter, but a waitress knocked into him. Both she and her tray full of glasses went crashing downwards soaking Castiel and Jess with what looked like Coke, lemonade, and iced tea. Everyone stared wide eyed at each other as Castiel and Jess both gasped at the chill.

"I am so sorry!"

"Maybe try watching where you're going next time!" Dean snapped.

The waitress- Lanette, her name tag said*- pushed herself up from the floor, looking up at him. Then she noticed Jess and Castiel. Had she been lighter skinned Dean was sure she would have blanched. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! Please, let me help!" She shoved past Sam and Dean none too gently and Sam followed, helping Jess out of her chair.

"Come on, Jess, let's head home and get you cleaned up," he murmured. He shot a disapproving look at the waitress, and she was quick to start patting at Castiel's shirt with a handful of napkins.

Castiel froze, nostrils flared and eyes flickering to Dean. "Dean-"

"Please sir, why don't you come back into the break room, I'm sure one of my coworkers will have an extra shirt for you to wear, at least until you get home." The waitress yanked Castiel up by his collar.

Dean snatched her wrist and pulled her sharply away. " _Don't_ touch him. You're lucky we don't find your manager and get you _fired_."

The waitress took her wrist back and straightened to her full height, brow quirked. Frantic voice gone, she said, "Really, you're going to get _me_ in trouble? Now that is funny.

"Dean, please, you should not talk to him in such a disrespectful tone- he is one of the four archangels." Castiel stood up, moving behind his chair. "Please, brother, do not take offense. This human does not know of you and the things of which you are capable."

Sam, Dean, and Jess all winced as the woman gave Castiel a dark look. Great, the idiot was calling random black people brother, was that another thing he had 'read on the laptop?'

"Cas, just come here, alright? We're going."

The waitress's gaze flickered back to Dean, and she smirked. "I'm afraid young Castiel here isn't going anywhere, isn't that right, brother?"

Castiel shrunk back, fidgeting. "Uh, well, ah... did you know that a group of porcupines is called a prickle?"

The waitress moved forward and Castiel looked fearfully between her and Dean. Dean had no time to speak before Castiel bolted, dashing towards the kitchens.

Everyone stood shocked- except for the waitress. She followed after Castiel, shoving customers out of her way as she went.

Dean's eyes widened and his jaw tightened. "Sam, Jess, it was nice seeing ya, now get going." He jerked his head to the side to emphasize his point before running after Castiel and the waitress. He ignored Sam's surprised calls, pushing the kitchen door open and shouting apologies at the chef. A slam came from somewhere deeper in the kitchen and Dean followed it, arriving at the freezer. He looked in through the little window to see the waitress holding Castiel up against a wall by his throat.

Dean slammed his fist against the door. " _Hey!_ Get the fuck off of him!"

The waitress whipped her head around to glare at Dean. Her eyes flashed an icy blue before she returned her attention to Castiel.

Dean stepped back, eyes wide in disbelief. That- that had to be a trick of the light. People's eyes didn't flash, it wasn't possible! Unless.... "Crazy son of a bitch was telling the truth!" Alright, angels were real, and apparently not so angelic- but the multitude of questions and gallons of alcohol it would take to deal with the answers to those questions could wait.

Right now he had a crazy, actual angel to save.

With a grunt Dean wrenched the freezer door open and shot inside. "I said _get_ _off of him!_ " He clenched his hand into a tight fist and with little hesitation sent it flying into the wait- _Raphael's_ cheek. Her (his?) head barely moved to the side and he eyed Dean with an amused smirk.

"It's going to take a lot more than you have in your pathetic human body to take on me. Run along, little boy."

Raphael sighed through an[2]  amused smirk when Dean made to throw another punch. He threw Castiel to the side and backhanded Dean with a broad sweeping movement that sent the mechanic flying through the open freezer door and crashing into an oven. The pain was exquisite and Dean cried out as the glass shattered and the metal curled in around him just the slightest. His vision wavered and darkened for a moment and Dean groaned, eyes clenching shut. He wanted to stay down- his jaw was surely jelly en flambé by now and his back had faired no better- but the reminder of Castiel's wide, trusting blue eyes looking up at him in fear wrenched Dean to his feet. Castiel trusted Dean to keep him safe. He had been Dean's responsibility. Dean would be damned if some jackass with wings laid another finger on his loony friend.

He ran back into the freezer as Raphael was bending over the weaker angel. Dean shouted and snatched the first thing he saw, slamming it into the back of Raphael's head. To Dean's utter dismay, the frozen hunk of ribs cracked in two over the archangel's skull. This time Raphael seemed much less amused with Dean's antics.

"Learn to stop meddling in affairs which don't concern you, insolent human, before it gets you killed," Raphael hissed. He went to hit Dean again but Dean saw it coming and crossed his arms in front of his face as a shield. Castiel cried his name as he went flying, but this time as Dean stood he was much less disoriented and much more pissed off. Eyes darted about in search of a weapon and Dean plucked a large cast iron frying pan off the floor.

With a bold battle cry Dean charged towards the freezer again. He jumped to gain momentum and came crashing down on the kneeling archangel. _Clong clong clong!_ With a small bit of surprise on his side Dean was able to smash the frying pan into Raphael's face several times before being thrown into a rack of of frozen goods. Dark strips of pain exploded from where the bars made harsh contact with his back. Dean cried out as he fell to the floor. A low scream sounded in the back of his throat as his chin slammed against the concrete floor, causing him to accidentally bite his tongue. _Fuck_ , but everything _hurt!_

Raphael gave him an angry sneer before moving to turn back to the cowering Castiel.

_"Don't you fucking touch him you sonuvabitch!"_ Dean spat through a mouthful of pain. Blood dribbled from his lips- he had almost bitten his tongue off.

Raphael paused, looking back down at Dean. He stalked forward, crouching down for a better look. With one insistent finger under Dean's chin he forced the human to meet his gaze, scoffing. "You're insistent. For a human. What is this angel to you anyway- what makes you think it's your job to protect him?"

Dean spat bloodily at Raphael, missing his entire face but splattering his hand.

Raphael cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you much more than I should." Before he could say anything else Castiel shouted and drove a sharpened rib bone through the archangel's neck from behind with a sickening squelch, coating Dean's face in blood. Raphael's eyes widened and he gurgled angrily, hands clenching. He crumpled to the floor, mouth gaping with a pained creak.

"Run Dean! That will only slow him down, we must go!" Castiel pulled Dean to his feet. Dean grunted as his body protested but shuffled along after Castiel as fast as he could. They slammed the freezer door shut and hurried into the dining area. Despite Dean's order to go, Sam and Jess were still there, arguing over whether Sam should go help.

"It's too late to talk about that now, let's just go," Dean wheezed. Castiel pulled him close, offering support.

"Oh my god, Dean!" Jess shrieked, rushing forward.

"Dean, what the _hell_ is going on? What happened to you- _is that blood?_ " Sam tried to push Castiel out of the way to check his brother but Castiel only held Dean closer.

"We don't have time for that, Sam, let's just _go_."

"Did the waitress do this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Sam, we just need to get out of here _now_."

"Dean's right, Sam, we have to get him to a hospital," Jess interjected, pulling her fiancé back.

" _Did the waitress do this?_ "

" _Yes_ , Sammy, I got my ass beat by a freaky, overpowered hulk of a woman, now _let's go!_ "

All the other customers in the restaurant were chattering, pointing to Dean and Castiel. Some were getting their phones out, snapping pictures. Dean would have cursed them out if it didn't take so much energy just to stand.

Sam's lips tightened into a thin line, and he looked from Dean to the kitchen and back before seemingly making up his mind. "Yeah, you're right. Jess, call the cops and tell them what happened. Cas, help me get Dean in the car."

Jess dialed the number and the three men started towards the door.

"Surely you're not leaving so soon, Castiel? I had been looking forward to catching up with you, _brother_."

They all whipped around to see Raphael strutting out of the kitchen, bone still in his neck and blood dribbling down his front, staining his white shirt red. Castiel pulled Dean even closer as the archangel tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck. After a satisfied sigh, Raphael slowly pulled the rib bone out the back of his neck. He let it fall to the floor with a messy clatter.

Someone screamed. Sam swore and Jess gaped, pushing herself into her fiancé's side.

"Raphael, please, these people are innocent. Spare them your wrath, they do not deserve it," Castiel begged quietly. Raphael only laughed, and Dean could feel how Castiel flinched at the booming sound.

"Save your breath, Cas." Dean squeezed the angel with a sad smirk. "Ain't no way he's gonna let us go- not when he's still pissed that a puny human bashed his face in with a frying pan." Dean grinned when Raphael's expression soured.

"You seem proud of yourself," the angel all but growled.

 Dean shrugged despite the pain in his everything, acting much cockier than he felt. "Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to beat someone with the nearest heavy object- and then today I get my wish. Aside from the bruises and cuts, not a bad day. I don't always get what I want."

Raphael sneered. "Funny, I often wish to destroy my enemies as well- the difference is I am an angel, and what we want we get."

Castiel stiffened. "No, Raphael. I will not allow you to harm these people." He pushed Dean away and into the younger Winchester's arms.

Dean frowned. "Cas, what do you think you're doing?"

"Yes, Castiel, what exactly is your plan? You've only just acquired this vessel, your grace is as good as locked away." Raphael chuckled, shrugging. "Unless you plan on beating me to death with a ribeye?"

Castiel walked towards the archangel, shoulders back and head held high. "No. You came for my grace, and I will give it to you. I only request you bring no harm to these people- all of them."

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Cas, no, get back here!" He struggled against his brother, hissing at the pain. "Sam, let me go, the idiot's gonna get himself killed!"

Sam only tightened his grip on his older brother, watching with his jaw clenched. "Jess, get behind me." Jess shook her head, standing firmly at the Winchesters' sides.

"You'll give your grace without a fight for these worthless humans?" Raphael's brow quirked up. "Just as well then- if you're willing to sacrifice such a thing for backwards creatures that don't deserve it then clearly your grace would be better off in someone else's hands."

Castiel paused, glaring. "You must promise not to hurt them, Raphael, or our deal is off."

Raphael held a hand over his heart. "I wouldn't dream of betraying a brother's trust."

Castiel seemed to ponder this for a moment, then continued to move forward.

"Cas! Get your ass back here!" Dean ignored his muscles' screams of protest as he wriggled in Sam's grip. Raphael's smug smirk almost made him explode. "Don't you fucking touch him, you sonuvabitch!"

"Sam, _please_ -"

"There's nothing we can do, Jess!"

Raphael only smiled, pulling Castiel closer as soon as the other angel was in reach.

"You will let them leave safely," Castiel reminded Raphael with a stern tone.

"As I said, I would never dream of betraying a brother's trust- but then you're hardly worthy of calling a brother."

Castiel's eyes widened as Raphael's hands went to his throat. He struggled to pull away and tugged at the archangel's wrists in vain. Dean shouted and fought against his brother's hold harder than ever as Castiel cried out. Castiel tried to claw at Raphael's face but he might as well have been beating at a wall for all the good it did. A blue glow began to emanate through Raphael's fingers and Castiel's movements started to slow.

"That's it, Castiel, surrender. It's pointless to fight," Raphael said with a chuckle. "Count yourself lucky, little brother. I won't be as kind to the pathetic humans here when I'm done with you- especially Dean. I'll enjoy taking him apart one piece at a time."

One of Castiel's hands suddenly covered Raphael's face. The archangel stiffened as Castiel's eyes flashed blue. Dean, almost forgetting to fight against Sam's hold, watched with wide eyes as that same blue light shone out from underneath Castiel's hand. It grew brighter and whiter and Raphael screamed. The light seemed to force its way into his mouth, shining out through his eyes. Then, just as it seemed the light might blind the entire room, Raphael's head exploded with a sound like thunder.

"Jesus _Christ!_ "

Shreds of the archangel's face fluttered down to the ground like macabre confetti as people screamed. The hands around Castiel's neck loosened and with a shove from the angel the body collapsed to the ground in a heap. Castiel made his way over towards Dean and the others, his eyes still bright with that unearthly blue glow. Behind him a ghostly image of wings spread high and proud flickered like a mirage.

Dean pushed out of Sam's shocked arms, brow furrowed as he looked the angel over. Castiel looked nothing like the gentle hearted nut Dean had found that afternoon. He was a soldier from a work of art, jaw set and gaze intimidating but terribly beautiful all the same. Castiel looked like he belonged on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, or molded out of bronze like the Riace Warriors.

Suddenly that warlike regality melted away, Castiel's eyes returning to normal and the faint wings disappearing entirely. His eyes seemed dull and grey, wide with pain, and he looked up at Dean with the same childlike innocence as he had before. "I do not like to fight, Dean. I did not want to fight my own brother- I did not want to kill him."

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing. "I know, Cas, I know you didn't." He pulled Castiel close for a hug. "But it's better him than you."

 

* * *

 

Eventually, everyone ended up leaving. Castiel had admitted he wasn't entirely sure if the other archangels were skulking about so Sam and Jess had hurried home- after, of course, making Dean to promise to go to the hospital. Despite that promise though, Dean and Castiel had gone back to the motel room to lay low until the coast seemed clear. Supported by multiple pillows, Dean sat in the bed, Castiel huddled up close to him.

Despite the pain in his body, Dean was very close to falling asleep. It had been an all over shit day, he deserved a few z's. Then he looked over at Castiel's and sighed.

Castiel had almost died that night, had killed his own brother to save an entire room of strangers. Sure, that brother had been a huge bag of dicks, but that didn't mean Castiel wasn't still messed up about it. Dean couldn't sleep while the angel dealt with that on his own. "Cas, hand me the remote."

Castiel jerked a bit, surprised at the sudden break in the silence. He slowly stretched out, flipping around to reach over the foot of the bed. Remote clutched tight in his hand he flipped back around, handing it to Dean. "Dean, I would rather we did not watch television right now."

"And I don't want you to sit and marinate in your own guilt and misery in the dark while I sleep. So come on, let's find something stupid to watch." Dean flipped through several channels before settling on the remake of the old transformers cartoon Dean had loved so much as a kid. He hadn't actually seen the of movies yet, though he had heard that a couple were made.

They were both quiet, neither speaking for a while. Then, sometime when the main guy's mom was threatening the SWAT team, Castiel sighed. "I killed my own brother tonight, Dean."

"Yeah, I was there." He tried to look somewhat sympathetic, but despite his efforts Dean's face only pinched up a bit, like it did when Sam brought up a forbidden topic.

Castiel frowned. "God never meant for angels to murder one another. He forbade us from causing each other harm. We were meant to set the proper example for humans." He paused, looking off to the side. "And then He left us. It was no doubt meant to be a test of our faith and obedience but as soon as it was determined that we could not find God, the archangel's became determined to take his place. At first they tried to harness the power of souls, but it was not possible to absorb enough to make a difference without risking implosion. When that did not work they began devouring the grace of their weaker brothers and sisters instead. Once there were many angels, as many as there were humans. Now we are endangered, stripped to a scant few by our own. The only way to save ourselves is to slay the archangels, but because God forbade it none of my brothers and sisters would even think to fight back.

"I killed my own brother, Dean, and I do not regret it. Something must be wrong with me, I must be some sort of mistake. God did not make us to feel this righteous fury." Castiel shrank in on himself, hugging his knees.

Dean scowled, smacking Castiel's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you, idiot." Castiel glared at Dean and moved to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Cas, you saved an entire room of strangers. Last time I checked, that was a good thing."

"I murdered one of my own to do it!"

"Oh yeah, and what an upstanding citizen he was."

"You cannot justify a death that way Dean, it is not for us to judge. Only God can decide whether someone is to live or die."

"And he's done a bang up job so far, hasn't he?"

Castiel pulled away and pushed himself off the bed with a huff, pointedly refusing to look at Dean.

Dean glared at the angel's back. Fine, if he wanted to bitch and moan, let him. It's not like Dean cared. Still, after a quiet moment, the mechanic sighed. "Cas, do you regret what you did?"

"I already said-"

"I don't care, just answer the question."

Slowly Castiel turned around. "No. I do not."

"Then why stress over something you don't regret? You did it, it's done, you can't change it- and let's be honest, it's probably best for everyone."

"But angels are not supposed to-"

"I don't care what angels are supposed to do Cas!" Dean gave said angel a hard look before continuing. "You aren't not _angels_ , you are _angel_. You don't worry about anything but what Cas does, alright?" Castiel looked away, frowning, so Dean repeated himself. " _Alright?_ It might be hard for you to deal with Cas, but if you think taking out a bad guy to save people is the right thing to do, then that's what you've gotta do. Don't ever apologize for doing what you think is right, you understand me?"

The angel took a deep breath, tense shoulders rising and falling. After a long moment, Castiel finally nodded. "Yes Dean," he said in a tired voice, "I understand."

Dean gave a curt nod. "Good. Now get back over here and watch this stupid movie with me."

Castiel did so with a little frown. He hesitantly huddled against Dean again, curling up like a tired dog. At first, he seemed determined to stay upset, but as the movie went on, his expression softened into something less perturbed, and he seemed to be thinking very hard.

Somewhere towards the end, Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes filled with trust. "Thank you, Dean. Your words, despite their lack of tact, were wise. I am glad I have you to look after me here on Earth."

Dean opened his mouth to protest or correct Castiel- no way was he gonna keep this angelic basket case around- but he paused. He _had_ only just met Cas, and honestly it was crazy he had stuck around the angel as long as he had, but it didn't _feel_ crazy.... It felt like what he should do, what he could keep doing, in theory. Would it be such a bad thing to continue looking out for Castiel? _'Ever since I went to college, you keep looking for the closest broken person and try to take them in and fix their problems- and then when they leave you get all moody and depressed!'_ Dean let out a small huff of breath, rolling his eyes. That wasn't what he was doing, at all. He just... he didn't know what this whole deal was, but it wasn't that.

He would have continued to argue with the voice in his mind that said otherwise, but his phone began to ring. Both men tensed.

"Are you going to answer your phone, Dean?" Castiel asked after the third ring.

Dean waited until the phone quieted again to answer. "Nope." Castiel nodded. Everything was quiet. Then Dean's phone started to ring again.

"It must be of great import."

Dean scowled, wincing as he dug in his pocket. He smushed the answer button and pressed it to his ear. " _What?_ "

_"Dean Winchester, I'm going to kill you, you fucking_ idiot! _"_

Dean jerked the phone away from his ear. "Maybe talk a little louder, I'm not quite deaf yet, jackass!" Castiel looked at Dean with furrowed brows.

_"Oh no, Deano, don't you talk to_ me _about jackasses! You had one job with_ one _rule- ‘don't open the damn suitcase,’ isn’t that what I said? I’m pretty sure that’s what I said!"_

Dean's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Gabriel? How'd you get this number?"

_"But oh no, Dean Winchester is a rebel, he follows his_ own _code, no one else knows better than him!"_

Castiel's eyes widened. "Is that Gabriel? Hello Gabriel!"

_“You’re lucky I don’t just dump you into the MTV channel- and the new one with all the crap shows, not back when it actually played music! You stay where you are, dammit! Stay_ exactly _where you are and when I’m done cleaning up_ your _mess, I’m coming to get my brother- and if you let_ one more thing _happen to him before I get there, I will make the rest of your eternity an absolute hell, got that?”_

Before Dean could say anything else, Gabriel hung up. He stared at his phone for a moment, still a little unsure of what had just happened. Then Castiel plucked the phone out of his hand.

He pressed it against his lips and called, “Helloooo Gabriel! I am glad to see you. This is quite an interesting vessel you’ve chosen!” Then he held it to his ear, seemingly waiting for a response. When none came, he frowned, head tilting to the side. The angel looked to Dean, holding the phone out. “Am I using this device correctly?”

Dean frowned at the air for a moment longer before shaking his head, zoning back in. “Huh? I uh….” Gabriel was coming here. That… that could _not_ be good. “Cas, is Gabriel an angel? Like you?”

Castiel shook his head. “Gabriel is one of the four archangels, one of the first angels God created. He is the youngest of the four, which means he is not as powerful as his brothers, but he is still exponentially more powerful than I or any of the other angels of my rank. We are lucky he has sworn to protect us.”

Oh well isn’t that great? Cas blew a dude’s face off with his hands, and now something _exponentially_ more powerful than _that_ was pissed off at Dean. How the hell had he gotten into this mess? “Alright, and uh, if a guy wanted to, I dunno, hide from him-”

“Oh that idea would be folly. Any angel may hide from his brethren if he refrains from using his grace, but a soul puts off an energy that is impossible for a human to veil. Any human that attempted to hide from an angel would be found almost immediately.” Cas gave him a curious look. “Why do you ask?”

Dean swallowed hard, shaking his head. “Ah, I was only curious.” Well, there went that plan. Looks like he would be forced to face the music. The glowy, blue, explosive music. Fuck.

Castiel suddenly made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, eyes widening slightly in understanding. He gave Dean a bright smile, patting the mechanic’s arm comfortingly. “You are worried Gabriel will be angry with you. Fear not, Dean, for you have done well today. He will certainly see that and see fit to be kind. He is fiercely protective of his brothers and sisters, but he is also gentle with those who do them good.”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just what ‘good’ have I done you, Cas?”

Castiel frowned as though it should have been obvious. “You risked your life to protect me from Raphael,” he murmured. “I cannot think of much better than that.”

Dean opened his mouth to spout off some mouthy retort and deny having done anything so special, but the soft smile Castiel gave him shut him up. He looked down for a moment, unable to meet the angel’s affectionate gaze. “Well, I wasn’t gonna let him crack _my_ nutball, was I?” he asked after a moment, chuckling weakly. He focused on the tv after that. Thankfully Castiel didn’t respond, and Dean was free to try and forget himself in the ridiculous pile of explosions Michael Bay called a movie.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but clearly his body had other plans, and he suddenly found himself plunged back into consciousness by a splash of water. Gasping, he shot up from bed, muscles shouting in protest. “What the _fuck?_ ”

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!” Gabriel answered, tucking a bucket under his arm.

Castiel peered at Dean from over his shorter brother’s shoulder, frowning. “That was not a kind way to wake Dean.”

“Yeah well Dean’s a disobedient bag of dicks, I don’t need to kindly wake him up.” Gabriel sat on the side of the bed, ignoring the human’s death glare. “So Dean, how ya been? Cas here tells me you introduced him to Sam, his fiancé, and, oh yeah, _Raphael_. Do you have any idea how stupid you were? You could have gotten my baby brother killed!”

“How was I supposed to know the nutjob spouting crap about angels was telling the truth, huh?” Dean snapped, untangling himself from the soaked sheets. He pushed off the bed, still glaring down at the archangel. “You’re really trying to say all that shit was my fault?”

Gabriel stood as well, undeterred by Dean’s superior height. “Uh, yeah, I am. I gave you simple instructions, Dean- take the case to California, call the number, drop it off, and do not under any circumstances open it! If you had done like you were told, none of that would have happened! And you, dumb bastard, you have no idea about the real gravity of the situation, do you?”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah yeah, I get it, angels aren’t supposed to kill angels, whatever.”

“You think that’s why I’m so pissed? Oh no, Deano, you done messed up even worse than that. The fratricide you forced Castiel to commit aside, because of your actions he is now a walking _beacon_ for the other archangels!” ‘ _Any angel may hide from his brethren if he refrains from using his grace.’_ Dean blanched and Gabriel nodded. “Now you see? Castiel didn’t just put out a blast of power, he used that blast to kill Raphael. Michael and Lucifer won’t be coming after him for just his grace now, they’ll be coming to even the score, and that’s on you. If they get their hands on him they’ll tear him to shreds, and that’s _on you_.”

Dean looked to Castiel, the wide eyed look of fear on the angel’s face near heartbreaking. “Can’t you hide him? Isn’t that what you’ve been doing, hiding the angels on Earth?” Dean’s fists clenched tightly and he took a step forward. “There has to be something you can do, right? Otherwise you’d already be gone- you wouldn’t wait around to rub my nose in it like I pissed on the carpet.”

Gabriel snorted, shaking his head. “So what if there is? Why do you care?”

“I care because you’re right,” Dean snapped. Castiel shook his head, opening his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off. “I put Cas in danger, so let me help get him out of it. There has to be some way to shield him off, to cut off the signal, right?”

The archangel glared, pulling a sucker out of nowhere and popping it in his mouth.

“ _Well?_ ”

“Alright yes! It is possible to cover up the waves he’s putting off.”

“Then how do we do that?”

To Dean’s surprise, it was Castiel who answered. “You’ve been doing it all day, Dean.”

At Dean’s blank stare Gabriel huffed, slurping a bit around the sucker lodged in his cheek. “If a human soul is bright enough than it overpowers the traceable amounts of grace an angel puts off, like covering up a bruise with makeup. It makes it impossible to see the trail left unless you’re right on top of it. You… happen to have a soul that’s pretty damn bright.”

Castiel nodded in earnest, eyes shining with that ever present childlike innocence. “It is the only reason we have been safe.”

It took Dean a moment to find his words again. “Ok. Right, so how did Raphael find us if my soul is so bright?”

That drew a sigh out of the archangel. “He was already in the city- that’s why I had you take the case in the first place. I knew you would be enough to cover up Castiel’s grace, as long as you didn’t open the case. When you did that, Castiel was, even for just a second, nothing but an unshielded ball of pure grace that no degree of brightness would have covered up. After that, he must have associated your soul with Castiel’s grace and found you that way.”

“Oh. But we’re good now?”

“Considering how little my brothers actually communicate with each other, yeah. Raphael was the only one who would have known you were shielding Cas and he’s pushing up daisies.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Alright. So how long until the waves let up?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Don’t know. It doesn’t matter though. You’re coming with us to where you were _supposed_ to drop the suitcase off, and then when Castiel’s actual handler shows up, you leave.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Look, it was a happy coincidence you were able to cover my brother up, and that’s all well and good, but now that this fiasco is over, I have to get Cas where he belongs. You’re done looking after my little brother.”

“And you don’t think he has any right to make that decision?”

Gabriel snorted. “Really? You think I’m gonna ask him? No way, not happening.”

Dean’s eyes flickered to Castiel before he let out a little laugh. “Why not? Afraid he’ll choose me over whatever divine plan you got?”

Gabriel’s lip curled and he pulled the sucker out of his mouth, pointing it at Dean. “You’ve done enough, Winchester. What exactly are you doing with your life, Deano? Why don’t you let Cas go where he’ll actually be safe instead of trying to use him as a replacement for your baby brother?”

The cocky smile on Dean’s lips soured but didn’t fade. With brow raised Dean asked, “Just what do you think you know about me and my brother?”

The archangel shrugged with a chuckle, “Only what Samsquatch has told me himself- though with an ‘overbearing mother hen for a brother,’ that seemed to be a lot.” Dean’s expression tightened and Gabriel smiled. “What’s wrong, Dean? Mad that Sammy stopped telling you everything, or that he started telling me?”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t blame him, Deano. If my big brothers were so clingy and desperate for something play with, I’d have gone nuts a couple thousand years ago.” Gabriel shrugged again, flashing a sneer of a sympathetic smile.

Dean’s eyes darkened and he tensed. “Man, I swear if you don’t shut up I _will_ shut you up myself.” At Gabriel’s slight look of amused skepticism Dean realized he had just threatened an archangel, and his expression weakened for a moment. _Christ, I must have a deathwish,_ he thought to himself. Still, adding wings to a dick didn’t mean it wasn’t still a dick, and Dean wasn’t going to put up with the archangel’s crap. He opened his mouth to say so when he noticed the distinct lack of a certain blue eyed angel. “Where’s Cas?”

“What?” Gabriel whipped around and groaned. “Hiding in the bathroom by the looks of it. We must have upset him.”

“Well get him out of there,” Dean snapped.

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, like that’s never been tried over the thousands of years he’s been around. Found out myself there’s no ‘getting him out of there.’ From what the other angels told me about him, if Cas doesn’t want to come out he’s not going to.”

Dean scoffed, turning on his heel and glaring at the ceiling. Then something occurred to him. “From what the other angels said? You say that like you don’t know Cas all that well- thought he was your brother.”

“There used to be thousands of us, Deano, it wasn’t exactly easy to get chummy with all your brothers and sisters. Then when the brothers I _did_ know well went all geno-cannibalistic, none of the younger ones wanted much to do with me. It took more time than you can imagine to just gain their trust and get them out of heaven. So no, I don’t really know Cas all that well.” Nothing more was said on the matter.

After a moment, Dean sighed, turning back around. He walked past Gabriel and knocked on the bathroom door. “Cas, why don’t you come on out, huh?” There was no response.

“Dean if he wants to stay in there we can’t make him come out.”

“He needs to make this decision.”

“There isn’t a decision to be made. He’s coming with me and going to stay with my chosen man until he can control his grace.”

Dean shot the short angel a withering glare. “And what if he wants to stay here?”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “What, with you? You just met him, Dean, why would you be so sure he’d want to stay- or that you’d want him if he did want to stay.” Dean didn’t answer and Gabriel nodded to himself as if that proved him right. “He doesn’t need you, Dean. This isn’t your part to play.”

The mechanic frowned, leaning against the door so he could speak softly but still be heard. “Cas come on bud, I need you to come out for me.”

“I do not like conflict, Dean,” came the miserable words, muffled by the door.

Dean looked down, guilt creeping up. “I know, Cas, I know you don’t. Gabriel and I will behave ourselves, alright? We just need you to come on out and talk with us. Can you do that for me, Cas?” Dean paused. “You don’t like conflict. Nobody does. But Cas, sometimes, if you want the conflict to go away, you’re just gonna have to deal with it head on. It’s not always easy and it’s never fun, but it’s what you’ve gotta do, or you’ll be running away your whole life, and from the sounds of it that’s a long damn time. Now come on, we’ve got things to talk about.” There was another long moment of silence from Castiel’s end and Dean thought he had screwed up. Then came the soft click of a lock being turned over and the human pulled off the door just as it opened.

Castiel looked down at the ground as he edged out of the bathroom, refusing to look at the others. Once he had completely emerged he glanced at Dean. “Again, your words are wise. I am sorry for hiding away when you required my presence.”

Dean ignored the look of disbelief from Gabriel and playfully shoved Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s alright, man, we all need to get away sometimes. Now come on, tell your dick brother what for.”

Gabriel schooled his expression and rolled his eyes, turning to Cas. “Dean seems to be under the impression that you want to stay with him while you learn to keep your grace under wraps in your new fleshy suit.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, that is correct.”

The archangel’s eyes widened and it was hard for Dean not to laugh. “You see?” he asked with a smug smirk. “You thought I was just too sure of myself, didn’t ya?”

“Cas, you hardly know this guy.” Gabriel gestured to Dean with his sucker with a big frown. “How do you know he’ll keep you out of trouble?”

Castiel finally looked up, lips curling up ever so slightly. “I hardly know _you_ , brother, yet I have trusted you to keep me out of trouble. Why would it be so different with Dean?”

Gabriel sputtered and Dean’s smirk grew even wider. “Yeah, Gabe? How’s it any different from me?”

With a dark look the archangel shoved his sucker back into his cheek. “You shut up,” he snapped. “There are rules to this you know, certain things that could get Castiel killed if you follow them.”

“Then tell me the rules.”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Then what is it?” Dean’s brows raised at the archangel’s foul look and he chuckled. “Come on man, tell me what I need to know.”

Gabriel sneered and turned his attention back to Castiel. “Are you sure about this? You know I’ve got someone already picked out for you, and he’s nowhere near as big an asshole as this one.”

“Brother, would it not be more prudent for me to stay with Dean? You see his soul, see how brightly it shines- is there any other human who could shield me so effectively?” Castiel smiled then, eyes crinkling. “And I have enjoyed the time we have spent together. Dean has introduced me to many things, like cheeseburgers and ice cream. He has been kind despite our strange and abrupt meeting- he even he risked his life in an attempt to save me from Raphael- three times he was struck down, yet he never stopped fighting. He was valiant in his efforts, even for an angel he barely knew.”

Gabriel didn’t respond at first, eyeing Dean with begrudging consideration. Then, “Let me make this clear, Dean. If you put one toe within five miles of the line, I will stuff your soul into a car- and not a classic one, either, something newer, like a Prius!” Dean winced but nodded, and Gabriel continued. “But, if you’re willing to do this, and it’s what Cas wants, then… I guess it’s alright for now.” Before Dean could say anything, the archangel cut him off. “But you have to follow the rules! He is not to use his grace, he is not to leave your side unless absolutely necessary, and even then only with a trusted friend who can watch him until you get back, you are not to take him anywhere without pre approval, you do not tell _anyone_ what he is, and if you come across anything you can’t handle, you call me. Is that clear?”

Dean nodded with a sloppy salute. “Crystal, Fleetwood.” Gabriel groaned and the human grinned.

“Cas, if you change your mind, you let me know immediately, alright? No one’d blame ya.”

Castiel nodded earnestly. “Do not worry, Gabriel. We will prove to you this was not a poor decision.”

Gabriel nodded. “I hope so. And you- don’t you make me regret this, Winchester. You still have one more plane to catch, and I won’t hesitate to make it the roughest flight this hemisphere has seen.” He looked the human up and down and sighed. “Though it looks like Raphael roughed you up pretty damn good already. I should leave you like this, but…” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean felt a rush of warmth course through his body, dispelling all of the aches and pains and leaving thankfully dry clothes and a bone-deep exhaustion, “I need you ready to take another beating for my baby brother at a moment’s notice, don’t I?” Gabriel sighed, pursing his lips. “Alright, that’s it, I’ve had a big enough dose of jackass to last me the rest of eternity. I’ll check on Cas later.”

As Gabriel headed for the door, Dean cleared his throat, and the archangel stopped but did not turn around. “Just to be sure, that blank check you gave me is still valid, right? I do have to pay for another ticket now, after all,” he said, smug smirk curling his lips as he gestured to Castiel.

“Do not push your luck, Winchester.” With a fluttering of invisible feathers Gabriel vanished and Dean turned to Castiel, fighting back a yawn and grinning.

This had been a big decision but Dean didn’t feel worried. Next time someone asked him what he was doing with his life, he would have an answer.

“Man, I’m beat. Whaddya say, Cas? Sleep tonight, hit up the bank tomorrow?”

Castiel eyed Dean with his head cocked to the side. “I do not understand. Why would we want to strike a structure or establishment?” Dean groaned and headed back to the bed. “Dean?”

This had been a _big_ decision but Dean knew that the next time someone asked him what he was doing with his life, he would proudly answer, “I’m keeping this nutjob from getting himself killed.”


End file.
